<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t let be this end in the name of love… by 2Lady4Mental6Hospital8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423092">Don’t let be this end in the name of love…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8'>2Lady4Mental6Hospital8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, Historical Criminals RPF, Serial Killers - Fandom, Ted Bundy - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Love Stories, Love/Hate, Newborn Children, Psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Songfic, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dōñ’t łęt bę thįß ęñd įñ thę ñāmę ōf łōvę…</p><p>The blue sky above us may collapse<br/>And the earth may well collapse<br/>I don't care if you love me.<br/>I don't care about the world.</p><p>As long as love will flood my mornings<br/>Until my body shudders under your hands<br/>I don't care about problems.<br/>My love, since you love me…</p><p>🥀✨🖤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted Bundy/Elizabeth Kloepfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t let be this end in the name of love…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The blue sky above us may collapse</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And the earth may well collapse</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I don't care if you love me.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I don't care about the world.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>As long as love will flood my mornings</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Until my body shudders under your hands</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I don't care about problems.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>My love, since you love me…<br/><br/></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ted and Elizabeth love each other very much… So much so that they can't imagine their lives without each other. If one of them died, the other would not see the meaning of their own existence. Their love is so strong that it can not be destroyed or broken at all. Elizabeth would have been willing to give her own life if it had been necessary for the life of her beloved and dear man, — her Ted. And he, just like her, will not hesitate to take and kill the person who comes even a millimeter closer to his beloved, or decides to cause her any pain. They are ready to meet the sunsets and dawns with each other, they are ready to anguish and suffer together ifnecessary, they have each other, which makes them insanely happy… They love each other, and they don't need more than that.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>    Heart lyin' in my hands</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    I never wanted this</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    This tear will never mend</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    How did it come to this?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I told you this was only gonna hurt</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Do it all in the name of love</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>In the darkness, in the middle of the night</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>In the silence, when there's no one by your side</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Would you call in the name of love?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That very morning, Ted and Elizabeth were very happy because Lizzie learned one of the  most exciting news and events that had ever happened in the lives of these two. Inside the girl there was a new life that was «given» by Ted. This, in fact, was the most real happiness and joy for both of them. After all, in Ted's own life, nothing like this had ever happened before that made him really joyful and happy. And now inside his beloved and dear person, his beautiful Lizzie, was his child, which she carried under her heart. Although initially Elizabeth did not want to tell him about this news, which, anyway, then made Ted the happiest man in the world, in the end, all the girl's worries and fears about him because of this news, were absolutely completely in vain… Because as soon as he found out about it, he immediately hugged his beloved tightly, but very carefully, trying not to cause her any pain and saying that he was overly happy about it…<br/><br/><strike> On a day full of joy and happiness, Ted didn't even think about going out tonight and killing a girl. Even though he wanted to do it in the first place. <br/><br/></strike></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>    Please don't slip away</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    'Cause my heart can't take it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Don't let this be the end</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Don't let this be the end</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Please don't slip away</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    'Cause I'll just keep breakin'</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Don't let this be the end</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Don't let this be the end</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="string_container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="translate">
    <p>
      <strong>If I told you we could bathe in all the lights</strong>
      <br/>
      <strong>Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?</strong>
      <br/>
      <strong>Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="string_container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="translate">
    <p>
      <strong>Would you fall in the name of love?</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="string_container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="translate">
    <p>
      <strong>When there's madness, when there's poison in your head</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="string_container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="translate">
    <p>
      <strong>When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="string_container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="translate">
    <p>
      <strong>I will hold you in the depths of your despair</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="string_container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="translate">
    <p>
      <strong>And it's all — in the name of love</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <em> There was another, second, equally startling event that, once again, failed to make Ted and Liz sad or upset… That evening, the girl completely unexpectedly approached her beloved and lightly hugged him from behind, smiling a little. He turned to her and, just from the look in her eyes, knew perfectly well that something very good had happened… Lizzie was a little hesitant at first, and wasn't really sure whether to tell Ted about it, which made her even a little sad and upset, which made it clear from the look in her eyes that she was afraid to say a single word. However, he immediately calmed his beloved, making it clear that everything is absolutely fine, and she can tell him what she wants so much. With a happy smile, Liz was able to say the magnificent and amazing news… They will have a boy! Ted, hearing this, for the thousandth time, hugs his own Lizzie, and says that he is insanely happy about it. Even much more than when the girl had told him they were going to have a baby at all. He gently, but quite firmly, hugs his beloved, and then, with a happy smile on his face, puts one of his hands on her stomach, lightly stroking it. A no less happy Elizabeth kisses her lover on the lips…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> That day, Ted was once again the happiest and most joyful person in the world. <strike>However, there was something that he regretted and wanted to forget… He wanted to forget that the night before this beautiful event, he had killed, already unknown what number of girls, whose body was probably still not found…<br/></strike></em>
</p><p>    <strong>Dark waters cavin' in</strong><br/><strong>    You were the light I knew </strong><br/><strong>    Don't know how to pretend</strong><br/><strong>    'Cause I'm not bulletproof</strong></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="dfp_unit dfp_unit--in_read u-xx_large_top_margin">
  <p></p>
  <div class="dfp_unit-ad_container">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="string_container">
        <p></p>
        <div class="original">
          <p>
            <strong>I wanna testify</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="translate">
          <p>
            <strong>Scream in the holy light</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="string_container">
        <p></p>
        <div class="translate">
          <p>
            <strong>You bring me back to life</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="string_container">
        <p></p>
        <div class="translate">
          <p>
            <strong>And it's all — in the name of love</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="string_container">
        <p></p>
        <div class="translate">
          <p>
            <strong>I wanna testify</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="string_container">
        <p></p>
        <div class="original">
          <p>
            <strong>Scream in the holy light</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="string_container">
        <p></p>
        <div class="translate">
          <p>
            <strong>You bring me back to life</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="string_container">
        <p></p>
        <div class="translate">
          <p>
            <strong>And it's all — in the name of love</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> <br/><em> And today was exactly what could finally be called the happiest and most magnificent thing in the life of Ted and Liz… They finally had the little happiness that they had waited for so long, and now, at last, it was here, next to them. Elizabeth holds him in her arms, rocking him slightly, which made the baby, their tiny boy, gradually fall asleep, closing his eyes, which were a complete copy of his mother's eyes. This tiny and defenseless lump became more and more silent, ceasing to scream and slightly cry. And yet, for Liz, that sweet and boisterous voice was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. This boy was her little ray of light and happiness, a small copy ofher, if only slightly; he was everything to her. And it wasn’t just hers. He was also for the Ted one of the most beautiful and happy things that ever happened in his life. Even if he looked a little like his favorite, he still had more of the same features from his daddy, from Ted. He sat next to his beloved girl, hugging her tightly, thus holding her to him, and just like Elizabeth, he looked at his own baby, over joyed at his small, barely noticeable smile and his sleepy eyes, which were already gradually closing. This is certainly one of the most wonderful and magical moments in Ted's life, more joyous than he could have imagined.</em></p>
      <p> <strike><em>That day, he didn’t even think about «taking» a knife and leaving his family again to kill another unhappy girl… Because, the happiness and joy that Ted got from his child just by looking at it, couldn't make it go…</em></strike></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <strong>    Please don't slip away</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>   'Cause my heart can't take it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Don't let this be the end</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Don't let this be the end</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Please don't slip away</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>   'Cause I'll just keep breakin'</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Don't let this be the end</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>    Don't let this be the end</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Elizabeth, her own daughter, whom he treated as his second native child, and, of course, their tiny and defenseless boy, who came into this world thanks to the strong and passionate love of Lizzie and the Ted itself — were and always will be for Ted the most dear and dear… He can't imagine his life without them… He is ready to kill anyone who dares to touch any of them… He doesn't care about any pain or suffering when he has it all. He is ready to suffer if it is suddenly necessary for them all to live and never know the real troubles… He absolutely does not care about everything in this world, when he has all of them next to him!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And Lizzie unconditionally and completely unaware of anything, always believed, and still believes and will believe in his sincere and true love, which is such… <strike>Completely unaware that all the brutal murders and unfortunate girls who then become corpses — it all happened because of him</strike>… Because of her beloved and native Ted… Who all the bright days and dark nights, without ceasing, tells her that she is — <strong>the love of this life</strong> and how strong and insanely strong his unbreakable for her is… And the girl, almost unaware of anything and not afraid, believes him… Because she truly knows the fact that his mad and passionate love for her and her children is not a lie and a deception…<br/></em>
  <br/>
  <em><strike>And Liz will never understand and will not be able to accept the true, but painful truth that all the evil murders, terrible crimes and the one because of which so many innocent girls die — is her own, close, loved and one of the most valuable people for her…</strike><strong>Her dear and beloved Ted</strong>… <strike>And Ted will never let his family know what he really is by any means…</strike> They don’t need to know… He loves them too much and strong for them to know such a terrible and cruel truth…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Don’t let be this end…<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the name of love…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>